Marry Your Daughter
by Harubaee
Summary: "Aku Oh Sehun, dengan segala kekurangan yang ku punya melamar Xi Luhan dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Aku berjanji atas semuanya."-Sehun "Yak! Kau ini ingin mati eoh! Bosan hidup!"-Luhan "Cpccccmmmmk ccppk... Mmm." "Hah... mmm Sehunnie...". Sehun yang berusaha mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya seorang. Hunhan! Genderswitch HUNHAN!. ONESHOOT


**Marry** **Your Daughter**

EXO Fanfiction

Rated: T+

Pairing: Hunhan

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Genderswitch

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boring, and pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma!~..."

Terlihat seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun dengan mata elang yang berbinar lucu dan muka yang merenggut kesal berlarian di rumah minimalis dan indah ini. Rambut hitam berbentuk mangkuk dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut seragam Taman Kanak-Kanak menghentak hentak kesal menuju arah yang diyakini menjadi keberadaan orang yang dipanggil nya.

"Eomma!~..." teriak namja mungil itu lagi dengan pout di bibirnya menambah kesan menggemaskan daripada mukanya yang melotot marah.

"Eomma~..." teriak namja mungil itu setelah berhenti sejenak dan berlari menubruk seseorang yang dipanggilnya Eomma.

Yeoja yang sedang mengenakan apron bermotif bunga sakura lembut itu menghentikan gerakannya ketika sesuatu yang berat melingkupi kaki kanannya.

 _'Oh Sehun.'_ batin yeoja tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan bergerak, menghentikan benda yang menyala api itu.

 **CLICK**

Bunyi kompor yang diputar, yeoja itu melepaskan apron yang melekat ditubuh ramping nya lalu berbalik dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan namja mungil yang kini langsung merangkul lehernya erat dan menenggelamkan muka imut nya disana.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya yeoja itu lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala namja mungil itu penuh perhatian.

"Mmm.. huks.. hiks.. huks." Isak tangis keluar dari bibir mungil menjadi jawaban diikuti dengan air yang membasahi kaos depan yang dikenakan yeoja bermata rusa.

Yeoja itu tetap mengelus kepalanya pelan, lalu secara perlahan mengangkat kepala namja mungil itu perlahan. Mata elang yang berbinar lucu dengan derai air mata, muka memerah dengan pipi yang basah, hidung yang kembang kempis dan rambut mangkuk basahnya menjadi pemandangan yang tampak dimata rusanya.

Yeoja bermata rusa dengan rambut berwarna caramel panjang bergelombang menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi buah hati nya pelan, dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Haowen sayang.. kenapa menangis hmm?" yeoja itu tersenyum menawan, begitu meneduhkan menghentikan tangisan sesenggukan namja mungil di depannya.

"Eommaaaa~..." panggil namja mungil itu dengan nada manja dan memeluk yeoja yang dipanggil eomma itu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada eomma dengan tangan sang eomma yang mengelus rambut mangkuknya.

"Ada apa hmm? Kenapa jagoan eomma menangis?" tanya nya lagi.

"Appa... huks.. "

Namja mungil bernama Haowen itu menangis lagi sambil memeluk sang eomma lebih erat.

"Kenapa dengan appa?"

"Appa nakal sama Haowen, ne?"

Anggukan Haowen dipelukaannya menjadi jawaban pertanyaan yeoja yang dipanggil eomma ini.

Yeoja bermata rusa itu menghela nafas lelah. "Kali ini apa lagi?" bertanya dengan nada lemah.

"Haowen tadi meminta ice cream Lu, tapi namja albino itu berkata bahwa ia sangat sibuk. Haowen merengek dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan berkas penting nya. Sialnya namja itu hanya berekspresi datar dan dengan nada dingin berkata bahwa ia akan membelikan Haowen ice cream setelah rapat selesai. Dan setelahnya kau tau sendiri..."

Jawaban itu bukan berasal dari Haowen, melainkan dari yeoja beriris onyx, berkulit tan seksi, rambut berwarna hitam legam sepunggung yang dikuncir satu dengan muka datar dan dingin berdiri di dinding dapur dengan pose cool dan style tomboy nya.

"Yahhh.. setelah itu Haowen marah dan memaksa pulang. Hahhh... Haowen memang benci diabaikan persis seperti 'nya'." Yeoja rusa itu melanjutkan ucapan dari yeoja bermuka triplek yang sedang menyender dengan gaya cool di hadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Haowen bersama mu Sehan?" tanya Luhan, yeoja bermata rusa itu bingung.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sehan itu menaikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku sedang ada 'urusan' disana, lalu aku bertemu Haowen yang memaksa ku mengantarnya pulang. Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa kau mau menerima namja albino sialan itu."

"Sehan, ucapan mu. Masih ada Haowen disini. Kau ini sudah berumur 25 tahun, tapi kelakuan mu makin parah. Dan.. Ya Tuhan! Kelakuan kalian berdua tidak ada bedanya..." keluh Luhan sambil menatap Sehan tajam dengan tangan yang tanpa henti mengelus rambut Haowen.

Sehan hanya menyeringai, tatapan tajam Luhan bukanlah menakutkan namun menggemaskan.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil ku eonnie, Sehan. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu 7 tahun."

Sehan berjalan menuju kulkas dengan cuek tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Luhan yang kini telah duduk di meja makan sambil memangku Haowen.

"Lagipula seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau menerima izin lamarannya waktu itu hmm..."

Sehan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan datar. "Hm." Gumamnya ambigu dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, bosan melihat tingkah sepupu nya yang tidak berubah meskipun telah berumur 25 tahun. "Kau tidak boleh menyesal Sehan, aku tau kau ikut campur tangan juga dalam malam perayaan 8 tahun yang lalu."

Lalu keduanya bernostalgia dengan Haowen yang tertidur pulas dipelukan Luhan.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah ruangan megah dan mewah, terlihat ratusan orang berlalu lalang diruangan itu dengan pakaian yang tak kalah mewah dan glamor nya. Pakaian rangcangan-rancangan desainer ternama, Jas-jas dari bahan berkualitas tinggi, tatanan rambut dan make up dari salon ternama dan juga perlengkapan lainnya seperti aksesoris yang melekat beserta kendaran mewah di parkiraan dengan harga fantastis menjadi ajang unjuk kekayaan dari pada sebuah kunjungan atas ucapan selamat kepada sang tuan rumah.

Di ruangan itu, sang Putri terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih terusan selutut yang pada bagian bahu nya terbuka menampilkan kulit nya yang putih bersinar, kaki jenjang yang tampak cantik dengan high heels 6 cm senada dengan warna gading yang merupakan warna tambahan di ujung gaun nya.

Rambut caramel beraroma vanila sepunggung itu disanggul sempurna dengan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan terbingkai diwajah cantik nya. Wajah bak malaikat itu terpoles make up natural, bibir peach nya yang lembut, mata rusa berbinar, pipi yang selalu merona pink tipis sangat cantik dan pas. Putri itu terlihat cantik dan bersinar bagai malaikat tanpa sayap diantara ribuaran orang lainnya diruangan yang sama dengan tampilan yang memukau tanpa harus berlebihan.

Putri itu menuai tatapan kagum dan iri orang-orang yang melihat nya. Namun sang Putri sendiri hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan mata rusa nya yang tak henti-henti melihat ke arah pintu masuk tamu undangan dan jam klasik di pojok ruangan.

Aura nya yang kelam membuat Hangeng tersadar dari kegiatannya menyalami para kolega dan menghampiri sang Putri tercinta yang berwajah masam.

"Chagi... Ada apa dengan wajah mu itu hmm? Bukankah kah kau harusnya bahagia di pesta mu ini?" tanya sang Appa, Xi Hangeng ramah pada Putri cantiknya.

Sang Putri menggembungkan pipi nya kesal, membuat tamu undangan menahan pekikan gemas melihat sang Putri. "Sehunnie appa~..." manja yeoja itu sambil bergelayut di lengan Hangeng dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

Hangeng mengelus sayang rambut Putri nya dengan mata yang menatap teduh. Pancaraan kasih sayang seorang Ayah terhadap Putri kecilnya. "Ada apa dengan Sehun hmm?" Hangeng mencubit pelan hidung mancung Luhan, Putri cantiknya yang manja.

Dengan manja Luhan menatap Hangeng kesal. "Sehunnie belum datang juga, padahal dia janji akan datang tepat waktu. Tapi, sekarang bahkan jam setengah delapan malam dan dia belum datang juga." Adu Luhan dengan bibir cherry nya mencebik lucu.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sayang." jawab Heechul yang datang setelah melihat Putri kecilnya yang dari jauh tak henti-hentinya bersunggut kesal.

Luhan menatap Heechul dengan bibir yang dipoutkan kembali, Luhan sedang kesal. "Tapi Sehunnie sudah janji datang tepat waktu dan sekarang dia terlambat. Mungkin dia tidak sayang dengan Luhannie lagi, ughhh."

Hangeng dan Heechul hanya menggeleng maklum melihat kemanjaan Putri nya yang berumur 24 tahun dan baru saja lulus S2 di Seoul National University jurusan managemen bisnis. Dan yah, pesta ini merupakan perayaan keduanya baik untuk ulang tahun dan kelulusannya untuk sang Putri tercinta.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu sayang. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang terjebak macet di jalan." sahut Heechul.

"Ne... lagipula Oh Sehun sangat mencintai Putri appa yang cantik ini. Jadi berhenti cemberut oke baby? Putri appa terlihat tidak cantik jika seperti itu." Hangeng menatap Luhan dengan senyuman. Potret kebahagian itu diabadikan oleh wartawan yang melihat nya.

Seorang yeoja masih dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah dan penampilan yang mulai tak rapi menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Merapikan penampilan nya sedikit yang membuat ia sangat risih karena ini bukan style nya sama sekali, berjalan mendekati keluarga bahagia itu.

"Ckckck... dasar manja." ketus yeoja remaja walau tubuh nya cukup tinggi di usianya yang ke 17.

Ketiga orang itu menatap menatap yeoja remaja tadi dari atas sampai bawah, yeoja remaja yang berbalut gaun merah selutut didepan dan panjang di belakang nya menjuntai sampai lantai, rambut hitam yang biasanya dikuncir kuda kini tergerai indah sepunggung dengan ujungnya yang bergelombang, dan bahu yang terpampang jelas menampilkan kulit caramel berkilau dan make up tipis tapi menampilkan kesan seksi dan anggun bersamaan. Ohh! High heels setinggi 6 cm menjadi pelengkap penambah tinggi tubuh nya yang telah tinggi bak modek itu.

Luhan dengan muka yang melengo heran tapi cantik berjalan mendekat. "Kau Xi Sehan kan?" tanya Luhan horor sambil mengguncang pelan bahu yeoja yang bernama Sehan itu.

"Hm." gumam yeoja itu malas.

"Ahh Sehannie, kau sudah datang? Kau terlihat cantik hari ini." sapa Hangeng ramah pada keponakannya.

"Ne.. Hangeng Ahjussi." Sehan membowkan badannya sopan dengan datar.

"Wah.. Kau sudah besar ya." Heechul menatap Sehan terpukau.

"Gomawo Heechul ahjumma." Sehan menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut berdecak kesal, tangannya bersidekap dada dan tatapan yang menatap Sehan nyalang. "Kenapa datang terlambat eoh?! Lihat jam berapa ini." Luhan menunjuk jam dipojok ruangan yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehan.

"Hm."

"Yak! Yeodongsaeng kurang ajar!" pekik Luhan kesal sedangkan Hangeng hanya memaklumi dan menatap kolega nya dengan senyum canggung.

"Berisik. Dasar manja. Namja pucat itu datang terlambat saja sudah heboh seperti ini." ejek Sehan, alis Luhan berkedut kesal.

"Ishhh! Anak ini..."

"Hahh... atau mungkin ia sedang selingkuh dengan yeoja lain diluar sana ya..." lanjut Sehan dengan menyeringai puas melihat wajah Luhan merah padam menahan luapan amarah.

"YAK XI-..."

"Ah! Atau dia sedang menyiapkan 'sesuatu' mungkin untuk hadiah spesial mu, Lu." potong Sehan membuat baik Heechul, Hangeng, dan Luhan yang mendengarnya menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Sehannie?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan wajah yang cute maksimal.

Sehan hanya diam menatap Luhan.

"Sehan?" tanya Hangeng yang ikut penasaran.

Sehan hanya menatap ketiganya dengan senyum simpul dibibir penuh nya.

.

 **TAK**

 **.**

Seketika lampu diruangan pesta itu mati total, ruangan yang semula terang menjadi gelap gulita. Para tamu undangan berteriak histeris dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar yang entah bagaimana tertutup di kegelapan dengan bermodalkan cahaya ponsel canggih mereka. Luhan adalah orang yang benci ketinggian dan kegelapan pun ketakutan, mencari sang ayah nya yang kini tengah menenangkan Putri kecilnya yang telah berderai air mata.

"Sudah sayang... tenang lah. Ada appa disini baby."

"Hiks... hiks.. hiks.. appa."

"Yeobo bagaimana bisa ini terjadi dan lagi dimana Sehan, Sehan-ah eddiseo?!" tanya Nyonya Kim panik karena pesta Putri cantiknya kacau, dan berusaha mencari sang keponakan yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Aku juga tidak tau Chullie-ya... seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Baby, tenang lah oke? Appa ada disini sayang..." lanjut Hangeng berusaha menenangkan Putri manisnya yang kini tengah ketakutan. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang tidak bisa membahagiakan sang anak.

"Huks... hiks.. Hiks .. Appa.." tangis Luhan pilu di kegelapan sambil memeluk lengan Hangeng erat.

"Ne, chagi~... Appa disini baby."

.

 **TAK**

 **.**

Seketika lampu menyala redup diruangan itu.

.

 **SRAT**

 **.**

Lampu yang terang menyorot ke tengah panggung yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh para tamu undangan yang kini terhenti menjerit dan menatap kagum seorang namja yang tampak dewasa, tampan, seksi, dan memukau dalam balutan jas hitam mewahnya beserta dalaman kemeja putih dan rambut coklat gelap yang ditata se maskulin mungkin.

Namja tersebut berdiri gagah dengan mata yang setajam elang menatap yeoja yang kini masih berada di pelukan Hangeng.

"Chagi~... lihatlah siapa yang berdiri di atas panggung hm.." suara Hangeng membuat mata berbinar rusa itu terbuka dan menoleh perlahan ke atas panggung yang kini berdiri seorang namja yang dikenalnya, namja yang sedari tadi dicarinya, namja yang membuat ia jatuh cinta, dan namja yang membuat ia rela melakuan apapun untuk nya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah cinta yang membuat logika pun tak terpakai.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis yang membuat para yeoja muda di ruangan itu menjerit histeris, padahal senyuman itu tertuju pada yeoja yang kini menatap malu dengan wajah bersemu merah dibalik pelukan Hangeng. Hal itu berbeda pada yeoja beriris onyx berkulit tan seksi yang menyaksikan nya dipojok ruangan dengan muka datar.

"Ckckck... eonnie.. eonnie~.."

 **TAP**

.  
.

 **TAP**

.  
.

Namja itu berjalan perlahan ke grand piano putih, tubuhnya yang tegap dan tatapan mata yang tajam menatap Luhan dengan lembut meskipun dapat Luhan lihat ada rasa gugup di balik muka datar itu.

"Hah~..."

Namja itu terlihat menghela nafas, tangan nya mulai ia renggangkan dan meletakkan dengan perlahan di tuts piano.

 **1**

.  
.

 **2**

.  
.

 **3**

.  
.

Dan nada piano mulai dimainkan dengan intro yang tak asing ditelinga.

 **(Music on)**

.

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
 _Pak, aku agak gugup_

Bout being here today  
 _Tentang berada disini hari ini_

Still not real sure what I'm going to say

 _Masih tidak begitu yakin apa yang akan kukatakan_

.  
.

Suara berat itu terdengar, memantul diruangan mewah yang seketika sunyi. Terbius oleh suara baritone berat seksi yang kini menyanyi dengan begitu penghayatan dan mata yang terpejam. Lalu menatap Xi Hangeng dengan senyum ramah.

.  
.

So bare with me please if I take up too much of your time

 _Jadi tolong katakan saja padaku jika aku memakan terlalu banyak waktumu_

.  
.

Mata elang itu terbuka, menatap yeoja yang kini menatap kaget dan shock namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan menatap namja paruh baya disebelah yeoja yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

.  
.

See in this box is a ring for your oldest

 _Lihat di dalam kotak ini ada cincin untuk anak tertuamu_

.  
.

Terlihat seorang yeoja kecil dengan gaun manis pink lembut di tubuhnya membawa sebuah bantal yang diatasnya berada sebuah kotak ke arah Hangeng. Hangeng membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi cincin bermata batu berlian saphirre yang sangat indah.

.  
.

She's my everything and all that I know is

 _Dia segalanya bagiku dan semua yang ku tahu adalah_

.  
.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dengan penuh cinta. Hangeng menatap namja itu teduh sedangkan Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

.  
.

It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side

 _Lega rasanya andai aku tahu bahwa kita ada di sisi yang sama_

Very soon I'm hoping that I...can

 _Sesegera mungkin aku berharap bahwa aku...bisa_

.  
.

Suara baritone itu masih terdengar ke penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan namja itu yang kini menatap Luhan dengan penuh cinta.

 **TAK**

Lampu diruangan itu menjadi terang benderang dengan sorot yang tetap mengarah ke arah namja yang masih bermain dengan piano itu dan ditambah menyorot yeoja bermata rusa yang menutup mulut nya tak percaya.

.  
.

Marry your daughter  
 _Menikahi putrimu_

And make her my wife  
 _Dan menjadikannya istriku_

.  
.

Tatapannya beralih ke arah Hangeng yang hanya tersenyum ramah ke arah namja itu.

.  
.

I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life

 _Aku ingin ia menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cinta di sepanjang sisa hidupku_

And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah

 _Dan aku akan memberikan ia yang terbaik sampai hari dimana aku mati_

.  
.

Mata elang itu menatap yeoja bermata rusa yang kini berderai air mata turun membahasi pipinya yang chubby.

.  
.

I'm gonna marry your princess

 _Aku akan menikahi puterimu_

And make her my queen

 _Dan menjadikannya ratuku_

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

 _Dia akan menjadi mempelai wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat_

.  
.

Mata elang itu menatap Xi Hangeng penuh permohonan, meminta izin lewat isyarat matanya.

.  
.

I can't wait to smile

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk tersenyum_

When she walks down the isle

 _Saat dia berjalan di pulau kecil_

On the arm of her father

 _Menggamit lengan ayahnya_

On the day that I marry your daughter

 _Di hari disaat aku menikahi putrimu_

.  
.

.

Muka datar itu kembali menampilkan senyum yang membuat para yeoja disana terbius oleh ketampanannya dan Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

.

.  
.

She's been here for steps since the day that we met

 _Dia selalu di sana di tiap langkahku sejak hari pertama kami berjumpa_

 _.  
_.

Kenangan-kenangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu berlalu lalang masuk ke memori mereka, pertemuan pertama yang tak terduga namun berkesan.

.  
.

I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left

 _Aku ketakutan sampai mati rasanya jika berpikir apa yang akan terjadi bila dia pergi_

.  
.

Muncul dimana masa saat mereka bertengkar dari hal kecil sampai hal besar yang membuat keduanya mau tak mau tersenyum lucu dan Luhan yang terkekeh kecil. Pertengkaran yang sungguh manis...

.  
.

So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad

 _Jadi jangan pernah anda khawatir tentangku jikalau memperlakukannya dengan buruk_

I've got most of my vows done so far

 _Aku sudah menepati hampir semua janji sejauh ini_

So bring on the better or worse

 _Jadi tolong buat semakin baik atau makin buruk_

And tell death do us part

 _Dan katakan sampai kematian memisahkan kami_

.  
.

Menatap Hangeng penuh keseriusan tanpa keraguan, Hangeng bisa membaca itu semua bahkan setiap ketakutan, rasa gugup dan ketulusan di mata namja yang seolah berkomunikasi dengannya.

.  
.

There's no doubt in my mind

 _Tidak ada keraguan dalam benakku_

It's time

 _Ini waktunya_

I'm ready to start

 _Aku siap untuk memulai_

I swear to you with all of my heart...  
 _Aku bersumpah padamu dengan segenap hatiku_

I'm gonna...

 _Aku akan..._

.  
.

.

Mata itu memperlihatkan kesungguhannya dengan suara yang masih berhembus diruangan itu membuat para yeoja menatap Luhan iri.

.  
.

Marry your daughter

 _Menikahi putrimu_

And make her my wife

 _Dan menjadikannya istriku_

I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life

 _Aku ingin ia menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cinta di sepanjang sisa hidupku_

And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah

 _Dan aku akan memberikan ia yang terbaik sampai hari dimana aku mati_

.  
.

Luhan membalas tatapan cinta namja didepannya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya meski air mata masih terus berjatuhan. Namja yang merupakan belahan jiwanya...

.  
.

I'm gonna marry your princess

 _Aku akan menikahi puterimu_

And make her my queen

 _Dan menjadikannya ratuku_

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

 _Dia akan menjadi mempelai wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat_

I can't wait to smile

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk tersenyum_

When she walks down the isle

 _Saat dia berjalan di pulau kecil_

On the arm of her father

 _Menggamit lengan ayahnya_

On the day that I marry your daughter

 _Di hari disaat aku menikahi putrimu_

.  
.

Para tamu bisu... menjadi saksi bisu namja yang kini mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat sebuah lagu untuk belahan jiwanya. Luhan...

.  
.

The first time I saw her

 _Pertama kali aku melihatnya_

I swear I knew that I say 'I do'

 _Aku bersumpah saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan 'aku bersedia'_

I'm gonna...

 _Aku akan..._

.  
.

.

Tiba-tiba nada lagu yang kininya pelan diikuti orang-orang yang kini satu persatu ke depan, berbaris... sambil menunjukkan kata yang merupakan liriknya satu persatu.

.  
.

.

Marry your daughter

 _Menikahi putrimu_

And make her my wife

 _Dan menjadikannya istriku_

I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life

 _Aku ingin ia menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang aku cinta di sepanjang sisa hidupku_

And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah

 _Dan aku akan memberikan ia yang terbaik sampai hari dimana aku mati_

.  
.

.

Semua yang membawa tulisan itu seketika menunduk dan...

.  
.

.

I'm gonna marry your princess

 _Aku akan menikahi puterimu_

And make her my queen

 _Dan menjadikannya ratuku_

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

 _Dia akan menjadi mempelai wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat_

I can't wait to smile

 _Aku tidak sabar untuk tersenyum_

When she walks down the isle

 _Saat dia berjalan di pulau kecil_

On the arm of her father

 _Menggamit lengan ayahnya_

On the day that I marry your daughter

 _Di hari disaat aku menikahi putrimu_

Balon-balon berjatuhan diikuti pernak pernik disaat orang-orang itu melemparkan kertas kertas dan menari bersama. Yang diakhiri dengan orang-orang itu memberikan Luhan bunga mawar merah.

Lagu itu berakhir diikuti tepuk tangan meriah para tamu undangan, yeoja-yeoja muda menatap iri Luhan dan tamu undangan lain terharu dan takjub antara lamaran yang diberikan oleh orang nomor satu di Z OLYM' Corps.

Luhan tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya dengan mulut yang tak henti tersenyum bahagia. Namja di depan sana berdiri dari grand piano itu dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Luhan sambil membawa seikat mawar putih dikuti orang-orang yang menari tadi dibelakangnya.

"Ehem... Mungkin aku bukan orang yang romantis dan bisa dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya." ucap namja itu, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan dengan senyum tampan dibibirnya.

"Aku juga orang yang egois, keras kepala, posesif, dingin dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang kupunya."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu banyak hal, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berusaha membahagiakan mu, setia, dan mencintaimu untuk selamanya sampai maut bahkan tak bisa memisahkan kita. Dan memberikan semua yang kupunya, meskipun itu adalah nyawa ku."

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Namja itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan menatap dengan tatapan mata yang dingin namun terlihat teduh dan penuh cinta.

"Aku Oh Sehun, dengan segala kekurangan yang kupunya melamar Xi Luhan dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Aku berjanji atas semuanya."

Namja itu, Oh Sehun duduk dengan bertumpu lutut kanannya dan tangan yang membuka kotak cincin bermata saphirre itu. "Chagi~... _So, Will you marry me?_ "

Air mata itu tumpah lagi, membasahi pipi chubby Luhan. Luhan menoleh menatap Hangeng dan Heechul meminta persetujuan yang dibalas senyuman manis kedua orang tuanya. Luhan menoleh menatap jauh ke sisi lain ruangan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya Sehan meminta izin yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum simpul dibibirnya, Sehan mengangkat jempol pada tangan kanannya tanda setuju.

Luhan yang melihat melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk eyesmile yang cantik, kembali menatap Sehun. " _Yes. I will_." balas Luhan dengan anggukan kepala.

Sehun menghela nafas lega lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan yang lentik. Sehun menatap Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan dan tepukan di bahunya. "Sehun, Ahjussi serahkan Putri Ahjussi yang paling cantik, manis, imut, dan manja ini. Ahjussi titip dia dan tolong jaga dia seperi Ahjussi yang menjaga nya selama ini dengan sepenuh jiwa. Bahagiakan dia sebagaimana Ahjussi berusaha membahagiakan."

Sehun mengangguk menatap dan menjawab tegas. "Ne, Ahjussi."

"Hahaha... Aku tidak tahu acaranya akan menjadi seperti ini. Panggil aku dan Chullie dengan Appa dan Eomma ne?" Hangeng tertawa dengan mata yang mulai berkaca, siap tak siap hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana Putri kesayangan nya akan tumbuh dan besar lalu dilamar oleh seorang namja yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

Ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat eoh? Seingatnya Luhan baru lahir ke dunia kemarin dan sekarang ia menyaksikan seorang namja melamar anaknya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Putri cantiknya yang imut, manis, dan menggemaskan ini sudah dewasa ternyata. Hangeng benar-benar masih belum percaya.

Heechul yang sudah menangis tadi mengerti dan memahami perasaan sang Suami yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan anak dan Putri semata wayang mereka, merangkul Hangeng. Saling berbagi kekuataan. "Sudahlah yeobo... Putri kecil kita sudah dewasa." Ucap Heechul, dan mereka berdua melihat sang anak Xi atau Oh Luhan yang kini bergandengan tangan bersama Oh Sehun, yang sudah pergi berlalu dari hadapan mereka dengan tatapan bangga dan haru.

.

.  
.

.

.

"Sehun..." ucap Luhan manja dalam pelukan Sehun di salah satu balkon dengan spot tempat yang bagus dan indah, menyajikan pemandangan lampu kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangan kokohnya dipinggang ramping Luhan. "Hm." Gumam Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengelus tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Gomawo..." ucap Luhan tulus.

Sehun menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. "Ne?"

"Gomawo untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar senang sekali~... Aku  
pikir Sehunnie tidak akan datang." Luhan mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar nya, ia membalikkan tubuh Luhan menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan agar menatap mata elang yang selalu membius perhatian Luhan. "Baby, dengar." Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang malu-malu menatap nya. Ah... calon istrinya ini memang menggemaskan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih atas semuanya. Terimakasih telah hadir di hidupku, terimakasih telah datang dimalam itu, terimakasih telah mau mencintaiku, terimakasih masih mau bersamaku setelah apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupmu, terimakasih telah mau menerima ku, dan terimakasih untuk segalanya sayang. I love you."

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh haru. Oh Sehun yang dingin sedingin es, bisa berkata sepanjang dan semanis ini hanya untuk nya, hanya kepadanya. Luhan tersenyum manis, eyesmile cantiknya terlihat seiring dengan tetes air mata jatuh membatasi pipi nya.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut, seolah pipi itu bagaikan kristal rapuh yang tak ternilai harganya. "Ne Sehunnie. I love you too."

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut yang manis dan panjang, bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu dan gairah. Saling berbagi kasih sayang lewat tautan bibir yang kini mengecap dan melilit bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman kebahagian yang membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas setelah tangan Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, sebagai tanda bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. "Hah.. hah.. hah.." deru nafas keduanya.

Sehun memegang kepala Luhan, menyatukan kening keduanya. "Sehunnie... bagaimana bisa Sehan menyetejui lamaran mu tadi begitu saja." tanya Luhan, menatap wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sehun menutup mata, merasakan deru nafas Luhan menyapa wajahnya. "Kau tau?"

"Ne Sehunnie?"

Sehun membalik posisi mereka seperti di awal, memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari bersama-sama. "Dua bulan yang lalu aku mendatangi Sehan ke sekolahnya dan bertemu dengannya di klub Judo."

Luhan bingung, ia melihat wajah Sehun dari samping. Memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sehun yang saat ini berekspresi datar kembali.

"Aku berpikir sebelumnya kalau aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada orang tua mu Lu, aku pasti diizinkan begitu saja dengan mudah."

Luhan mendengus kesal karenanya."Ck.. Sehunnie percaya diri sekali."

Sehun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, menghiraukan komentar Luhan yang saat ini pasti tengah mempoutkan bibir cherry nya lagi. "Karena aku tau, kau memiliki seorang 'guardian' jadi aku lebih memilih meminta izin dengannya terlebih dahulu. Karena aku yakin, apabila 'guardian' mu Lu tidak tahu pasti dia akan menghancurkan hari lamaran ku nanti."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sehan memang selama ini selalu menjadi 'guardian', bahkan teman kuliahnya saja setuju dengan itu. Bahkan teman-teman kuliahnya lebih memilih menyebutnya 'Devil Xi' daripada sang guardian.

"Setelah sampai disana aku langsung berbicara bahwa aku ingin meminta izin untuk melamarmu, dan respon nya dia malah berkata _bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi sampai aku masih hidup_."

Luhan mendengus jengkel."Ck... dasar bocah posesif. Aku bisa jadi perawan tua kalau begitu." Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku 'meminta' nya untuk menerimaku tapi 'dia' memberikan syarat bahwa aku harus bisa mengalahkannya bulan depan dalam pertandingan Judo, atau minimal hasilnya seri."

"Mwo?! Tidak mungkin!" Luhan memekik kaget, tentu saja Luhan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan tau sekali tabiat dan sifat sepupunya yang merupakan pemegang tingkat tertinggi dan merupakan atlet Judo nasional sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dia juga pemegang dam dan sabuk tertinggi karate serta taekwondo. Mencari masalah dengannya sama saja mencari mati.

Luhan serentak membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukuli Sehun dengan brutal. "Yak! Kau ini ingin mati eoh?! Bosan hidup?!"

"Yak! Yak! Lu.. aigoo. Appoya!" Sehun berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Luhan yang cukup kuat.

"Ishh anak ini! Dengarkan cerita ku dulu Lu! Yak appo!" Sehun tetap berusaha menghindari pukulan Luhan sampai Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun tajam. _'Waw.. it's so cute.'_ batin Sehun yang melihatnya.

"Hah... Aku tentu saja menerimanya." Luhan ingin memukul Sehun lagi tapi dihentikan oleh Sehun yang dengan cepat mengecup bibir cherry Luhan, membuat Luhan diam membeku dan merona.

Sehun terkekeh melihat kediaman Luhan, dia dengan cepat melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia memberiku waktu sebulan untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri. Sebulan itu kugunakan untuk berlatih penuh dan belajar teknik-teknik berkelahinya. Sampai harinya tiba kami bertarung namun hanya dua sesi."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan membuat Sehun dengan gemas menarik hidungnya Luhan. "Sehunnie kalah?"

"Mmm.. no no." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak pertanyaan Luhan."Hasil pertandingan kami seri Lu, dan aku tahu bahwa sepupumu Sehan melakukan itu dengan sengaja."

"Waeyo?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Dia bilang dia sedang malas mengalahkan orang dan aku beruntung berkelahinya dengan nya disaat yang tepat."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh kecil. "Dasar tsundere."

"Yah aku pikir juga begitu." sahut Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan. "Ne chagi?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan Sehan dengan teman-teman mu, agar dia tidak posesif lagi dengan ku."

Sehun terlihat berpikir, menimbang ide Luhan. "Itu ide bagus, lagipula Sehan cukup manis dan menarik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan hal yang tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai jahil.

Luhan menatap Sehun polos. "Yang mana Sehunnie?"

Dan Sehun dengan seringaian setannya mendekati Luhan dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka lagi. Larut dalam ciuman yang kini menuntut dan menggairahkan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat aksi mereka.

"Sialan Oh Sehun pucat itu!" orang itu, Sehan menggertakan giginya kesal menahan geraman dan emosi yang ingin melempar Sehun dari gedung tertinggi di kota Seoul.

"Apa-apaan itu dia mencium eonnie seperti itu?! Oh tidak! Eonnie ku yang polos!"

"Sialan! Lihat saja akan ku buat dia impoten setelah ini!" Ancam Sehan dengan aura membunuh dan mata yang berkilat keji ditambah seringaian setannya. Oh tidak! Ratu setan bangkit dan siap membunuh orang yang mengganggu nya.

"Ehem.. nona. Tidak baik mengintip seseorang yang sedang bermesraan." Suara baritone berat dan hembusan nafas hangat di lehernya menyadarkan Sehan bahwa dia saat ini tidak sendiri.

Sehan berbalik menatap namja berwajah tampan dengan senyuman charming nya yang memikat yeoja-yeoja diluaran sana dan sayang nya Sehan adalah yeoja jadi-jadian (menurut orang terdekat nya).

"Wah... ternyata kau terlihat cantik kalau dilihat sedekat ini eoh?" namja itu mendekat, mengurung dengan kedua tangannya, dan menghimpit Sehan dengan tembok didepannya.

"Minggir." Sehan berdesis menyeramkan yang malah membuat namja didepan nya tersenyum menawan karena yeoja didepannya ini semakin menarik perhatiannya dari awal kedatangannya ke pesta ini.

"Aku Choi Minho. Kau bisa memanggilku Min ho atau oppa juga boleh. Nah cantik, jadi namamu siapa?" tanya namja bernama Minho itu tanpa melihat kedutan kesal di kening Sehan yang kini memerah padam yang salah diartikan Minho sebagai wajah yang malu merona.

"Minggir kau. Atau..."

"Atau apa hmm?" Minho malah semakin mendekatkan wajah keduanya, ekspresi Sehan yang sedari tadi datar begitu menggoda nya tanpa menyadari lirikan mata dan seringaian setan Sehan.

 **DUGHK**

 **BRUK**

 **BRAK**

 **DAGHK**

"Awwww .. sshhh." Minho berdesis menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dari yeoja yang kini sedang bersidekap dada menatap Minho yang tersungkur didepannya dengan senyum puas.

"Mian Choi Minho-ssi, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Permisi." Sehan berbalik meninggalkan Minho yang berdesis kesakitan dan teman-teman Minho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, horor, dan beragam tatapan lainnya.

"HUAHAHHAHAHAHHA."

"HAHAHAHAHA." tawa puas teman-teman Choi Minho yang sedari tadi menonton semuanya kejadian dari awal dan akhirnya keluar juga.

"HAHAHA! Bung... Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah. HAHAHA." Jonghyun teman Minho tertawa puas melihat muka Minho yang masih berdesis menahan sakit dan malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Menarik." gumam Minho pelan sambil melihat Sehan yang kini telah menghilang.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Lu..." sapa Sehun yang kini telah berdiri didepan pintu dapur dengan gaya yang sok cool nya menurut Sehan.

"Cih.." decih Sehan dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil air di lemari pendingin.

"Ne yeobo... Kau sudah pulang hmm?" tanya Luhan yang kini melepaskan dasi di leher Sehun dan merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan setelah Sehun mendekatinya.

"Hm. Haowen?" tanya Sehun datar dan mengecup kening Luhan lama yang diterima Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya, meresapi kasih sayang Sehun lewat keningnya.

Sehan, di dekat mereka memutar bola matanya malas lalu meminum air yang telah diambilnya dengan muka yang tidak kalah datarnya dari Sehun.

"Haowen tertidur, dia kelelahan karena menangis tadi." Luhan mengusap rambut Haowen dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hm." gumam Sehun.

"Iya, aku tau kau tidak sengaja membuat Haowen menangis." Luhan membalas gumaman Sehun, Yap! Yang hanya tau arti gumaman Sehun dan Sehan hanya Luhan seorang.

Sehun melirik Sehan yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pendingin nya, bertanya kepada Luhan lewat isyarat mata. "Sehan yang tadi mengantar Haowen." Luhan menjawab isyarat mata Sehun.

"Mwo?" Sehan bertanya kesal ketika Sehun menatap nya dengan datar.

"Sehunnie... Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hm."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ahh.. ya sudah. Sehan tolong jaga Haowen sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan masakannya dahulu." Luhan hendak bangkit sebelum tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Lu... bagaimana dengan kau yang menjadi makanan pembuka hmm.." Sehun menyeringai.

"Yak Oh Se-..."

Terlambat... gerakan Sehun lebih cepat untuk membungkam bibir Luhan dalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Luhan berusaha meronta dari ciuman itu saat sadar Sehan sepupunya masih berada di ruangan yang sama dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mmmmhhhh..."

"Cpccccmmmmk ccppk... Mmm."

"Hah... mmm Sehunnie..."

Desahan memenuhi ruangan itu, Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan berlarut dalam ciuman yang memambukkan, melupakan keadaan Haowen yang tidur dan aura kelam yang berasal dari Sehan.

Tangan Sehun yang nakal menerobos masuk kedalam kaos Luhan dan semakin naik menuju payudara Luhan.

"Ahhhhh... mmmhhhmmm..."

"Cpmmcck.. ahh..."

Babak selanjutnya semakin panas diikuti semakin sengit pula deathglare yang diberikan Sehan seolah ingin membolongi kepala Sehun.

"Hah... hah.. hah.." Suara nafas Luhan yang terengah menjadi penutup sesi ciuman yang panas itu.

"Wahhh... 5 menit, eoh?" Sehan berucap sinis setelah melihat jam hitam ditangan kirinya,dan bersuara dengan nada yang dibuat sekagum mungkin.

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar suara Sehan dengan muka merona merah sampai ketelinga dan Sehun yang mengdeath glare Sehan yang hanya menyeringai sinis tanpa merasa takut akan tatapan Sehun.

.

 _CRING.. CRING~..._

 _._

Handphone Sehan berdering kencang membuat si pemilik tangan tan mengangkat handphone tersebut.

.

 _Si Brengsek Changmin is calling~..._

.

Sehan mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama si penelpon. "Nuguseoyo?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, siapa gerangan yang menelpon sang sepupu dan membuat ekspresi sang sepupu menjadi menahan kesal.

"Nothing." ucap Sehan datar dan memasukkan kembali handphone nya yang terus berdering kencang ke saku tanpa mengangkatnya.

"Ahh.. lebih baik kalian lanjutkan saja tadi. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi." Dan Sehan berlalu pergi dengan wajah yang masam.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Luhan bertanya bingung yang dijawab Sehun dengan menaikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hm." gumam Sehun yang dijawab Luhan dengan delikan kesal. "Ishh kau ini! Sehan itu sepupu ku." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dengan pelan. "Kali ini siapa lagi? Si Sialan Minho? Si Bajingan Kyuhun? Atau Si Brengsek Changmin? Aigooo... banyak sekali." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun mendengus mendengar nya. "Ck.. Kau dulu juga lebih banyak Lu. Kris hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Kai, Siwon hyung, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku harus bersaing dengan mereka semua untuk mendapatkan mu. Sehan saja bahkan harus menjadi guardianmu karena itu."

Luhan menyengir lucu. "Hihihi..."

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi." Sehun berkata sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

5 cm

.  
.

4 cm

.  
.

3 cm

.  
.

2 cm

.  
.

1 cm

-... "SHIT! FUCK YOU OH SEHUN!" Teriak Sehan di depan halaman rumahnya yang diacuhkan oleh Sehun yang kini menyatukan kedua belah bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhh ternyata Sehan berteriak karena di depan mansion sederhana Oh ini kini berdiri ketiga namja yang baru saja disebut Luhan dengan senyum charming nya yang membuat Sehan merinding di tempat.

.  
.

Si Sialan Minho

.  
.

Si Bajingan Kyuhyun

.  
.

Dan... Si Brengsek Changmin

.  
.

Ohh... so great day hmm?

.

.

.

.

 **Side Story**

.

.8 tahun yang lalu di pesta.

.  
.

"Hah... Oh Sehun sialan itu telah membuat ku repot hari ini. Awas saja jika dia membuat eonnie menangis! Akan aku potong Sehun junior nya!" Sehan menyeringai di pojok ruangan, menyaksikan prosesi lamaran Sehun pada eonnie kesayangan nya Luhan.

Sehan berekspresi datar tapi aura nya terlihat sedih dan menyendu. Mata onyx yang biasa berkilat tajam itu terlihat berkaca-kaca jika sekali kedipan mata saja, butiran kristal itu akan turun membasahi pipi berlapis kulit tan nya.

"Hah... semoga kau bahagia eonnie." Sehan tersenyum sendu.

"Hei nona, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanya seorang namja yang kini telah berada di samping kirinya. Namja itu berkulit putih dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan senyum lembut nya menyapa onyx Sehan.

"Ahh... Kau iri? Kau juga ingin dilamar seperti itu?" oceh namja itu sok tau yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehan.

"Hei.. cantik. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." dan Sehan hanya diam membisu.

"Ahhhh.. Kau orang yang pendiam ya, atau bisu." Dan itu sukses membuat Sehan mendeathglare namja bernama Kyuhyun yang dianggap Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan.

"Aiisshh kau ini menggemaskan sekali."

'Dasar namja gila!' umpat Sehan kesal dalam hati.

"Ahh.. bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan ku saja? Aku akan melamarmu lebih romantis dari yang dilakukan Direktur Oh disana." Sehan mendelik kesal dan ingin memaki sebelum suara lain datang...

"Apa-apaan kau Kyu!" Namja lain yang memiliki tubuh yang sama tingginya dengan Kyuhyun dengan rambut dark brown nya menimpali dengan ketus.

Namja bermata bambi itu berjalan mendekati Sehan dan berdiri disamping kanannya yang kosong. Namja itu menatap Sehan dengan senyum menggoda. "Hai cantik.. Namaku Shim Changmin. Daripada kau menikah dengan jelmaan setan itu lebih baik kau menaikan dengan ku saja."

"Sialan kau Chwang! Dasar food monster!" balas Kyuhyun dengan menatap Changmin tajam yang dibalas Changmin tajam juga. Dan adu deathglare antar keduanya pun terjadi.

.

.  
.

.

.

"Shit! It's so great! Really great!" Sehan bergumam pelan lalu mengadukan kepalanya ke besi tangga terdekat. 'Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?! Dasar Oh sialan!' dan Sehun pun terkena amukan Sehan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

Ff ini terinsprirasi dari lagu Brian McKnight - Marry Your Daughter. Semoga ini memuaskan para readers...

Ff saya yang akan saya update selanjutanya:

 **1\. Lucky Fans (wattpad)**

 **2\. Lucky Fans (Sasufemnaru)**

 **3\. It's Nothing Impossible (Yunjae)**

 **4\. My Gentle Girl**

.

Khusus yang My Gentle Girl akan saya update part 3 nya apabila reviewnya lebih dari 30.

.

Terimakasih buat udah yang mau baca, follow, favorite, dan review ff ini.

.

Akhir kata.

Gomapta^^

Don't forget to review, oke?^^


End file.
